Looking Back
by Happy Jinxmas
Summary: Three twelve year old kids stood in front of her doorway. A girl with pink hair, a boy with blonde, and a boy with pitch black. The pink haired girl in between the two boys blinked at her with jade green eyes. "I'm sorry, but my friends and I are a little...ah...forgetful...what year is it?" [Time Travel!][Cannon Compliantish!][SasuSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. So there aren't as many time travel fanfictions as I thought there would be that don't go too OOC so I thought I'd try it out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Uchiha Sakura sighed lightly as she scrubbed the dishes in the sink. Sarada had gone to sleep early, due to the fact that she had a mission the next morning. Ever since the Uchiha Shin incident months ago, her stubborn daughter had slowly become more relaxed and open, knowing that she could trust the relationship between her parents and the fact that she was able to spend more time with her father. Sakura couldn't help but smile and her reflection in the now shiny plate in front of her. To think that nearly twenty years later, the weak twelve Haruno Sakura would grow to surpass Tsunade as a medic and become almost equals with Naruto and Sasuke. "If only I could see my past self now," she murmured, drying off the rest of the dishes.

A gentle tap at the doorway of the kitchen pulled Sakura out of her thoughts. Uchiha Sasuke leaned against the frame of the door, smirking. "Tadaima, Sakura."

"Okaeri, Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied cheekily. "There is tomato soup in the fridge if you're hungry."

Sasuke opened the refrigerator door and pulled out the medium sized bowl full of red soup. "Two and a half minutes in the microwave," Sakura said absentmindedly as she began putting away the dry plates. Sasuke sighed and smiled, doing as his wife directed. He sat down at the kitchen table, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. Sakura finished putting the cutlery away and closed the drawer with a small _clink._ "Ne, Sasuke-kun, Sarada is so much happier now...Thank you for coming home," the pink haired woman rested a hand on her husband's shoulder. Sasuke shook his head slightly. "Sakura, you were the one who raised her. She shouldn't have had to be so insecure up to the fact that she thought you weren't her mother. Most of this is my fault."

"You have an obligation to protect this world from the shadows, Anata," Sakura reprimanded gently. "There is no way I could feel resentment towards that."

The microwave beeped, signaling that the tomato soup was ready. Sakura placed the warm meal in front of him and slipped a spoon into the soup. She laughed softly at the way her husband dug into the soup. "Sometimes I think about our genin days," she said conversationally. "We've changed so much."

Sasuke was quiet. "There are many things I regret," he finally said. Sakura shook her head. "But everything you did has led you to become a more understanding person. Besides," she rested her forehead against her husband's for a moment before moving towards the doorway. "I wouldn't have my lovely husband sitting here otherwise, would I?"

"Sakura...thank you," Sasuke's eyes turned upwards in a smile that few people would recognize. "I'm going to go clean up and sleep. Come join me when you're done," Sakura turned, hiding her pink cheeks and wide smile.

* * *

"Mama," Sarada whispered against her mother's ear. "I'm leaving for my mission."

Sakura blinked blearily from her comfortable spot in the bed. "Ah, stay safe."

Sarada grinned cheekily. "Who do you think I am? Oh, Papa, make sure Mama doesn't decide that two forty eight hour shifts is a great idea," she directed at her father, who was sitting upright in the bed with a book in hand. Sasuke smirked. Both black haired Uchihas knew how much of a workaholic Sakura was. "Ah. Make sure Boruto doesn't do something stupid," Sasuke sighed. Sarada winked. "Don't worry, I'll take care of the whole mission before Boruto even has the time to say 'dattebasa'!"

Sasuke smiled fondly at his daughter as she pecked her sleepy mother on the cheek and leaned over to give him a hug. "See you soon!"

Around an hour later, Sakura rolled around on the bed and stretched, her fist hitting Sasuke's face, nearly sending him into the headboard. "Sakura…" he grunted.

"Ah, gomen!" Sakura sat up and slid off the bed. "It's almost nine thirty...I should make breakfast. Have you been sitting here all morning?"

"Hn."

Sakura pouted and poked her husband's forehead. "You're secretly a lazy glutton, aren't you, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke continued reading. "If you're not out of bed before I finish cooking you're not getting tomatoes," Sakura teased before leaving their bedroom as Sasuke stared at his wife in nearly childish disbelief.

In a surprisingly good mood, Sakura cracked some eggs into the sizzling pan and watched as the eggs cooked. She heard a sudden ring at the door and paused. _It's probably Ino or Naruto… I could get the door and the eggs won't burn._

Putting the stove on low, Sakura wiped her hands on her apron before approaching the door. "Oi, I have eggs to get back to, so hurry up and-"

She stared, gaping at the sight before her. " _Oh my god._ "

Three twelve year old kids stood in front of her doorway. A girl with pink hair, a boy with blonde, and a boy with pitch black. The pink haired girl in between the two boys blinked at her with jade green eyes. "I'm sorry, but my friends and I are a little...ah...forgetful...what year is it?"

Sakura continued to stare. "I should have killed Naruto when I had the chance when we were still genin," she finally said. The blonde boy yelped. "You know me?"

"Dobe," the black haired boy said, "Can't you tell that's Sakura?"

Twelve year old Naruto gave Sakura an up and down glance. "Teme, that's not Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan is right here!" He jabbed a thumb towards his twelve year old pink haired teammate. "Naruto…" younger Sakura clenched a fist. "In case you didn't notice, we used a _time travel scroll to get here._ "

The rusty gears in Naruto's mind clicked into place. "Oh. OH!"

Sakura sighed, looking down at the three children. "Man, I thought you were still dumb in this time, but thank Kami you actually got smarter."

Sasuke stared at the future Sakura. She was, obviously, taller, though from an adult point of view she was probably shorter than average. Her hair was smooth and she now had bangs, revealing a green gem that shimmered in the center of her forehead. Her poise was straighter and the way she spoke was much more confident than the Sakura he knew.

"Sakura."

Sakura blinked. _Oh, fuck._

Her husband stood behind her, holding a burning pan of eggs, shirtless.

"Care to tell me who's at our door so I can decide whether they were worth burning my sunny side up eggs?" Sasuke asked. Sakura's mind was running at a million miles per hour. "Ah...Anata...you see…"

She stepped aside to reveal the three children at their doorway. Either Sasuke would act like she did (unlikely), flip his shit in a Sasuke-like manner (more likely), or send their asses back to where they came from without a second thought (also more likely). That is, if he could. The younger Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stared at the very dignified, shirtless thirty year old Uchiha Sasuke holding a burning pan. "You...you're _the teme!_ " Naruto blurted. Sakura's face began to adopt many shades of red. Younger Sasuke stared in disbelief. Sasuke slowly walked back into the kitchen and returned without the pan and with a loose black shirt on. "Ah...well," Sakura said awkwardly. "Now you know that I'm Sakura...that's...yes, that's Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked like he was going to kill a puppy. And Uchiha Sasuke did not kill puppies. "It was Naruto, wasn't it. From their time?" He finally asked.

" _Oh my god, he even sounds hotter,_ " younger Sakura breathed before she fainted. Younger Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Younger Naruto, on the other hand, was incredibly vocal. "Hey, teme! Tell me, do you ever leave that emo 'I'm going to kill my brother' stage?"

Sasuke looked down at the younger version of his best friend. "That is not for me to say."

Younger Sasuke crossed his arms. "Tch."

Sakura picked up her younger self and carried her to the couch. "Well, I suppose we should do proper introductions one she...I...wake up."

Sasuke shook his head. "You're going to make yourself faint if you do that," he muttered to his wife, referring to the red faced girl on the couch.

"Come in," Sakura ignored her husband and waved the other two members of team 7 into the living room. Younger Sakura blinked blearily. "Wow...I had the weirdest dream of Sasuke-kun being-" she sat up and realized what room she was in. "Oh."

"Well," Sakura clapped, drawing the attention of all three genin. "This is Uchiha Sasuke," she nudged her husband. "And I am Uchiha Sakura. It seems you've all traveled about twenty years into the future."

"U-Uchiha?!" All three kids spit out. Sakura fainted. Naruto's jaw hit the floor. Sasuke's ears turned red.

The older Sakura laughed. "Ah, I knew it."

Her husband rolled his eyes. "Sakura…"

"Hai, hai. Let's go to Naruto," the cherry blossom haired woman chuckled. "I just needed to see their reactions."

* * *

 **What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So to not confuse anyone, the future or "current" timeline characters will just be referred to as their names while the younger team 7 will just have "younger" in front of their names. :D**

* * *

"Naruto!" Sakura knocked on the door impatiently. "Open up!"

There was a beat before the door opened, but it wasn't the blonde head she was expecting. Shikamaru stood at the doorway with an eyebrow raised. "Troublesome," he sighed. "Naruto's a little busy right now, Sakura. Is there something…?"

Sakura sighed. "We have a small problem." She glanced to the side, where the three kids were interrogating her husband. "Well...three small problems. Just...let us in before anyone sees this." Sakura had been wary of anyone seeing them as they made their way to the Hokage tower. Shikamaru shrugged but complied, standing to the side and revealing the seventh Hokage looked absolutely drained at his desk. "Naruto!" Sakura chided. Naruto looked up and smiled. "Ah, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke quickly followed his wife and shoved the three kids into the room with him. Shikamaru shut the door behind the Uchiha, taking in the three genin in the room. There was silence for a moment. Then a clamor of noise at once.

"I _knew_ I'd become Hokage one day!" Younger Naruto cheered.

"No way that idiot Naruto actually did it!" Younger Sakura gaped.

"Hn…" Younger Sasuke said, but it was clear he was shocked as well.

"...Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Man...I really was obnoxious back then," Naruto scratched the back of his head. "So," he glanced at his two best friends. "How'd they get here?"

"Time scroll," younger Sakura piped up. Shikamaru sighed. "There's a time scroll in that damned basement of this building somewhere. We should find it as soon as possible so that nothing in the timeline gets messed up. If it does then _that_ would be a huge problem."

Younger Naruto squinted at the lazy genius. "Pineapple hair...Shikamaru?!"

Said man smirked at the boy. "I guess you're smart enough to figure that out."

"This is so weird!" Younger Naruto moaned. "Sakura-chan is _married_ to Sasuke-teme! I never thought that would happen! What happens to me then?"

Naruto laughed. "You'll see in the future, kid. Sakura-chan is going to end up being like your sister."

Younger Naruto furrowed his brow. "No way…"

"I can't believe I'm going to marry Sasuke-kun," younger Sakura sighed dreamily. "Finally something good is going to happen to me!"

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged glances. "Ah, I really was a fangirl, wasn't I?" Sakura smiled. "If I thought that I wouldn't have married you," Sasuke said shortly. "Anata, so that means you _did_ like me when we were kids! You weren't lying!" Sakura teased cheekily. Her husband looked indifferent but she knew under his hair that his ears were bright red.

"Sasuke-kun, I have a _pet name_ for you! That's so cute!" Younger Sakura swooned to her teammate. Younger Sasuke was staring at Sakura and the Uchiha emblem on her back. "...Hn."

"Ah...Shikamaru...about that scroll being in the basement…" Naruto started sheepishly. Shikamaru didn't even want to hear the next sentence. "I kind of...sent it off to Suna with a bunch of other scrolls…"

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto waved his hands in the air defensively. "Hey, nobody has been using them, and Gaara said that he had someone who was organizing old scrolls in a library or something!"

"Usuratonkachi," younger Sasuke grumbled. Naruto glanced at the younger version of his best friend and laughed. "I haven't hear that one in a while."

"So...what do we do with them?" Sasuke looked at the three children. Shikamaru, who was still standing at the side near the doorway, let out a sigh. "I'll ask my wife to send a message to Gaara to get that scroll back here," he scratched the back of his head, ignoring younger Naruto in the background, who yelped in disbelief, "You got _married?_ " "Meanwhile, it's best to keep these three under wraps so that nothing in the timeline gets changed."

"No matter what happens the timeline will inevitably change," Sakura noted. "We can't stop that."

"I'll erase their memories," Sasuke said. Younger Sakura blanched. "But then I won't know that Sasuke-kun will marry me!"

Sakura kneeled down and laid a hand on her younger self's shoulder. "You'll know that he loves you...even if it takes years to realize it."

Younger Sakura blinked and smiled. "I guess so. I'll wait forever for him!"

Sasuke looked away for a moment, feeling the guilt eat at him again. Younger Sasuke looked up and glanced at Sakura, who had a nostalgic smile on her face. Her soft green eyes twinkled as she stood up and looked at her husband. Younger Sasuke was surprised to see the amount of warmth on his older counterpart's face. For a brief moment he wondered why the older Sasuke covered his left eye. "Well...since they're going to have their memory erased…" Sakura turned to the younger Sasuke and knelt in front of him as well. "Don't always carry around such a pained face, Sasuke-kun," she murmured. She tapped her index finger and middle finger against his forehead. "You have people who _love_ you."

Younger Sasuke recoiled for a moment and his eyes bulged in shock. "Y-you…" the boy stuttered. Sasuke carefully studied his counterpart's reaction. _Even if he remembered what Sakura just told him...he would go after Itachi no matter what._

"Well," Shikamaru broke the silence. "I guess I'll get Temari to send that message."

Younger Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Who's Temari? Is she someone in our village from our time?"

Shikamaru laughed. "Not even close." He opened the door and headed out, waving. "I'll be back later."

"Well...if Sasuke-kun is going to erase our memories...why can't we go out and meet everyone?" Younger Sakura asked. It was a reasonable question. "The people from this time won't be affected if they know," Naruto said thoughtfully. "Dobe, it'll cause a lot of attention," Sasuke retorted. Sakura shrugged. "I'm sure Ino would love the chance to see me with my big forehead."

Younger Sakura's face turned red. "I-it's not that big!"

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry. Ino is probably one of the only people that has ever said that I have a big forehead."

Younger Naruto scrutinized his crush's apparently large forehead. "Ne, Sakura-chan, old you is right! It's not that big."

Younger Sakura turned to look at her black haired teammate. Younger Sasuke shrugged. "I've never noticed."

Younger Sakura blushed. Sakura then asked, "Well, I guess it's okay to let them loose?"

"Absolutely not," Sasuke deadpanned. "That Naruto is going to cause another Shinobi war if we let him out."

"Just stay with them and make sure they don't do anything dumb!" Naruto negotiated, sweating. The Uchiha couple turned and glared at the Hokage. "Make sure... _I_...don't do anything dumb," the blonde man amended.

"Perfect," Sakura said. "Let's go see Ino! She should be in the flower shop. Anata, go take Naruto and Sasuke-kun somewhere."

"What?"

"You heard me. See you later!" Sakura grasped her younger self's wrist and pulled her out the door. "Sakura, you-" Sasuke failed to finish his sentence as his wife darted down the hall, the two heads of pink hair bobbing away. Naruto grinned. "Well, Sasuke, those two are your problem now," he said, pointing at their younger selves, who were currently in a rather one sided argument started by the younger Naruto. "I'm going to tell Hinata that you ate her last bowl of her favorite ramen the other night," Sasuke threatened before walking out the door with the two arguing children in tow. Naruto began sweating. "Hinata's going to flay me alive…" he muttered. "No, she's going to put Hima-chan to sleep first and then kill me in the middle of the night. They'll never find a body."

* * *

"Ino!" Sakura entered the flower shop, waving to her best friend. "Oh, Sakura! I didn't think you would be here today. I thought you'd be in the hospital," the blonde replied. "Who's that with you? Is she a patient?"

"This is Sakura," Sakura said. Ino blinked. "What?"

"Past Naruto," Sakura sighed. Ino's face split into a grin. "Of course it was him. I can't believe I didn't think it was you. You have pink hair, for Kami's sake! Oh, I forgot how cute our past selves were. Even with that big forehead."

"It's not that big, Ino-pig!" Younger Sakura pouted, though it was not forceful. Younger Sakura stared at the blonde beauty behind the cash register. Her long, light blonde hair covered her right eye, and it was tied in a high ponytail. Ino's face was free of any scowl that she was so used to seeing. And- "Hey, why does Ino-pig grow such a huge chest?" Younger Sakura blurted. Ino bursted out laughing. "Oh, even then you were jealous!"

Sakura crossed her arms. "I'm fine with my chest size now, Ino! Sasuke-kun doesn't complain," she smirked. Younger Sakura's face turned dark red and Ino grinned. "Oh, someone's been naughty!"

Sakura huffed. "I've been basically celibate for quite a few years now. If there's anything Sasuke-kun needs to make for, its that."

"A-ano!" Younger Sakura squeaked. Sakura laughed. "Ah, gomen! But, back then, I'd always dream about Sasuke-kun kissing me all the time, didn't I?"

The younger girl turned an even darker shade of red.

"How's Inojin?" Sakura asked. Ino lit up. "Oh, he's doing much better," she said, referring to the period when Inojin had struggled with connecting himself to his art and being able to use his father's jutsu. "He's spending quite a lot of time with Himawari."

"I think it's a little early to think about grandchildren," Sakura teased. Ino frowned playfully. "Well, I'm just glad Inojin isn't going to go for an emotionally dull rock that would take years to crack!"

Younger Sakura was lost in their conversation, but she marveled at how there was no tension between the future version of herself and her rival-best friend. _Twenty years really changes everything,_ she thought.

"Hey, little Sakura," Ino said, catching the young girl's attention. "Everything is different here, isn't it?"

Younger Sakura nodded hesitantly. "The war ended and the five Kage are at peace," Sakura smiled. "It's like a huge stormcloud has been lifted from this world." She paused, looking at her younger self. "You're thinking about how different I am, aren't you?"

Younger Sakura nodded shyly. "There was no time to be a weak little girl anymore," Sakura said quietly. "I had to become someone that wouldn't drag anyone down."

Younger Sakura was silent. "Don't worry, you still have time," Sakura said, winching and patting her younger self's head. It technically wasn't a lie. "How much time?" Younger Sakura asked dully. "It doesn't seem like it was an easy trip of happy trails to where you are now. I see it in your eyes."

Sakura shook her head. "You shouldn't have to think about that now."

Ino looked on quietly, leaning against the countertop. "Sakura, you should go see some of the other girls," she said. "Sai is coming home soon, and I'd rather not have to deal with all his questions and comments about little Sakura. But come back later, when I've explained everything!"

"Sai?" Younger Sakura asked. "My husband," Ino said cheerily. "That's right, forehead-chan, I got over your precious Sasuke-kun! And my Sai is more precious to me than Sasuke ever could be."

Younger Sakura looked surprised. "You aren't someone to give up that easily, Ino-pig."

Sakura smiled. "Ino fell in love with Sai when she realized that he called her Bijin-san, he wasn't flirting like all those sleazy guys out there. He means it from his heart, which was pretty difficult for him, actually. I'm happy that they ended up together."

"Aw, that's so sweet, Sakura!" Ino teased. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Sai was my teammate, and you're my best friend. Of course I'm happy for you guys!"

"Hai, hai," Ino waved. "Now, shoo! Sai could come at any minute! Go see if Hinata is home, HImawari was feeling a little feverish yesterday, so she should have time to talk to you two!"

"Come on," Sakura urged her younger self. "Let's go see Naruto's beloved wife."

Younger Sakura's face split into a grin. "I _knew_ Naruto would notice her someday!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay!**

Sasuke walked swiftly from the Hokage's tower, not caring if the two twelve year old idiots followed him. "Hey, Sasuke-teme! Where are we going?" Younger Naruto asked, crossing his arms as he caught up. Younger Sasuke didn't say anything, but looked disgruntled. "I'm taking you both to Hinata," Sasuke said shortly. "I don't have time for this."

"Hinata?" Naruto scrunched his nose. "That Hyuuga short haired girl that doesn't talk much? Why are we going to her?"

Younger Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You should pay more attention to people other than Sakura, dobe."

"She's the only one that somehow managed to tolerate you when you were twelve without wanting to stab you," Sasuke said without looking back at the kids scrambling behind him. "I don't know if she was dropped on the head as a child or was born with the soul of a saint."

Younger Sasuke choked back a laugh. Younger Naruto glared at him. "What?" The black haired boy rolled his eyes. "Nothing. You're too dumb to figure anything out on your own."

The trio reached the door of what younger Sasuke assumed was Hinata's home. Sasuke knocked on the door, and after a moment, a dark haired woman opened the door. Her hair reached her shoulders, and she had bright, lavender eyes that had no pupils. "Oh, Sasuke! It's a surprise to see you here... Naruto-kun isn't home, though. He should be at the Hokage's office," she smiled. "I'm not here for Naruto," Sasuke said.

Hinata furrowed her brow. "Then…"

Sasuke shoved the two kids in front of him so that Hinata could see them. "Oh!" She exclaimed. "What happened? It's not an age reversing spell...because there's two of you?"

"Naruto's past self sent team seven into the future," Sasuke explained. "For now, we don't have the scroll to send them back."

"That seems like something Naruto-kun would do," Hinata laughed lightly. "Come inside, all of you."

The three shuffled inside as Hinata close the door behind them, leading them to the living room. "I just put Himawari to sleep, so please try not to make a lot of noise," she gestured to the couches. "Please, sit."

Both Sasukes looked pointedly at younger Naruto, who looked insulted. "Hey! I know how to be quiet!" He stopped for a moment. "Who's Himawari?"

Younger Sasuke scoffed. "Use your brain, dobe. She's a married woman, in her home."

Younger Naruto was quiet for a second. "So...Hinata has a kid?"

"Two," Hinata corrected. "I have a son, Boruto. He's currently away on a mission with Sarada-chan and Mitsuki-kun."

Younger Sasuke's mind, internally, could not believe that this woman had procreated with the idiot twice. "What kind of name is Boruto? And who's Salad and Mitsook?" Younger Naruto asked. Hinata looked at the blonde boy for a moment and smiled sadly. "Well, you'll know why in the future. For now, don't worry about it. As for _Sarada_ and _Mitsuki_ ," she continued, emphasizing the Naruto-butchered names, "They're his genin teammates. They now make up Team 7, in hopes of living up to our generation's legacy."

Younger Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Legacy of our Team 7?"

Hinata smiled. "Recognized as the three strongest ninja of this generation."

"Even Sakura?" Younger Sasuke couldn't help but ask, mildly curious about how the pink haired girl was included in this 'Legendary Team 7'. Sasuke snorted, speaking before Hinata could reply. "My wife easily could have become Hokage, with her intellect, strength, and healing ability taught by Tsunade. Probably would have made a better one that Naruto, but it was never her dream."

Younger Sasuke stood in stoic disbelief. Younger Naruto looked confused. "What does that mean? Sakura-chan would've taken my spot as Hokage?"

Sasuke chopped the boy on his head. "No, it doesn't. Just drop it."

Younger Naruto rubbed his head indignantly. "Alright, alright, whatever."

"Hey," Sasuke pulled his younger self from his thoughts. "You're not going to say anything?"

The boy didn't respond. Sasuke knew there was almost no chance in getting him to talk. Luckily, Younger Naruto was more than enough to fill in the noise. "Hey, so, Hinata, who'd you marry? Do I know him from my time?"

Hinata giggled. "Oh, Naruto-kun, you're so cute."

Younger Naruto scrunched up his nose. "What? I'm gonna be Hokage one day, I'm not _cute._ "

Younger Sasuke caught a glimpse of a family photo on a shelf nearby. Naruto and Hinata stood side by side with two children in front of them. Naruto wore his Hokage's robe and his hat was in one hand. The taller boy looked just like Naruto, with the same, if not brighter blue eyes and shocking blonde hair in a slightly different style. He had two whiskers on each cheek, sporting a wide, cheeky smile. On top of his head was a curled _ahoge*._ The younger, shorter little girl beside him also had an _ahoge_ sprouting from her short, layered black hair. She had inherited her father's bright blue eyes and two whiskers on each cheek like her brother. Younger Sasuke wondered how Naruto, a loner of the village at his current time, had managed to become Hokage and find someone to raise a family with.

Hinata noticed the black haired boy staring at the picture and smiled gently. "You know, you have things to look forward too, Sasuke. You have a family of your own, with Sakura-chan."

Younger Naruto scowled and glared jealously at Younger Sasuke. "The teme is always so mean to Sakura-chan. I don't get what she sees in him."

Younger Sasuke sighed. "We're twelve, Naruto. We're twenty years in the future. A lot can change."

"Sakura-chan loved you for all twenty of those years," Hinata said softly. Sasuke looked slightly guilty from his spot on the couch. "She spent too many of her years getting hurt by me," he said. "But she understood how much my goals meant to me and waited."

Younger Sasuke was quiet. Younger Naruto broke the somber silence after a moment. "So who'd you marry, Hinata?"

Hinata sweat dropped. "Ah, you still haven't figured it out…"

"She married you, you idiot," Younger Sasuke grumbled.

The rusty gears in Younger Naruto's head turned and clicked. "Wah, really? I thought Sakura-chan was the only one for me…" he said thoughtfully for a moment. "But you turned out really pretty, Hinata!" Hinata didn't look bothered. "Thank you, Naruto-kun," she laughed. "Don't worry about it. I was always in the background when we were growing up."

A knock sounded at the door. "So many guests, today," Hinata sighed. "Hima might wake up from all this."

She got up and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Ah, Hinata!" Sakura stood at the door. "Are you busy?"

Hinata looked down and saw a small pink haired girl beside her friend. "Might as well come in," Hinata said. "Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun are also here, with your husband."

Sakura laughed sheepishly. "Ah, gomen, Hinata, I didn't know! But it is easier to keep all of them in the same place. Come on, Sakura."

Younger Sakura was staring at Hinata. "No wonder Naruto married you," she squealed. "You're so pretty, Hinata-san!"

Hinata blushed prettily. "Ah, no, I'm not that beautiful. Come in, come in!"

The two pinkettes made their way into the house and Younger Naruto stood up from his spot on the couch. "Sakura-chans!"

"You three haven't been too difficult for Hinata, have you?" Sakura asked skeptically. Younger Naruto shook his head eagerly. "Hinata was just telling me about stuff from the future!"

Sasuke looked at his wife and shrugged when she looked at him questioningly. "That's good, Naruto. You haven't woken Himawari-chan, have you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, no, she's still asleep," Hinata said. "I don't know what I would do if she was aw-"

"Mama?"

Hinata's shoulders slouched. "Ah, she's awake…"

Himawari stood at the doorway, rubbing her eyes, clutching her stuffed bear. "Ah, here come the questions…" Sakura whispered.

 _*Ahoge-literally translates to "idiot hair". Drawn on anime characters and is the curl of hair sprouting from their head._


End file.
